


something new

by coffeeandcigarettesplease



Series: something new, something different [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Oral, Orgasm, PWP, Smut, facesitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 06:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandcigarettesplease/pseuds/coffeeandcigarettesplease
Summary: Rey’s new boyfriend wants to go down on her, but she always says no. She never gets off from it. Maybe she just needs the right person to get the job done.Fluffy oneshot PWP smut.





	something new

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Riri19911](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riri19911/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Кое-что новенькое](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405450) by [Scofie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scofie/pseuds/Scofie)



> For my lovely Riri, inspired by her awesome recommendations.

Rey really likes her new boyfriend.

Everything about him is kind of perfect.

He’s gorgeous, has a big cock, adores sleeping in on Sunday mornings and jogs with her through Central Park even though it’s crowded and obnoxious. It’s part of why Rey fell in love with the city. It’s prime people watching. And her new boyfriend doesn’t seem to mind, so long as they are side by side, sweating and panting as they move together around the lake.

His name is Ben. He’s a big teddy bear. And Rey secretly thinks he could be The One. Like in all the girly movies Rose has forced her to watch over the years (specifically, anything with Kate Hudson or featuring a young Tom Hanks - more recently, if it’s based on a book by Nicholas Sparks). Rey loathes movies without action or space ships, so she soldiers through them as a good friend does, then insists on watching Die Hard when it’s her choice. Because there has to be balance, right?

But that’s the only trouble with Ben. There’s no balance with them - it’s painfully one-sided. He treats her like a princess, and it’s winderful. He wants to do everything for her, with very little in return. It shouldn’t be so maddening. It’s the one tiny, little, baby complaint Rey can find with the mountain of muscle, wavy raven hair, and golden brown eyes. The man brings her bagels in bed, he drinks his coffee black, and his favorite music is the metal she grew up on despite the fact he wears suits to work on a daily basis. He looks, at first glance, like one of the typical type-A Wall Street assholes that pretend their time is more important than anyone else’s. The kind of guy that wouldn’t give up his seat on the subway - if he were forced at gun point to ride with the peasant class.

The biggest imbalance Rey finds and kind of despises is... well... his appetites.

 

“Please baby,” he croons at her when they finally get in bed after their equally long days at separate offices. “Just let me.”

“No, no,” Rey always replies, grabbing him by the ears to pull him back up her body. She kisses him soundly each time, a patented move to distract him from doing _that_ and swiftly moving them back into comfortable territory. Territory where his mouth doesn’t touch her cunt. 

It’s just so... awkward. Why does he want to do it so bad? Why can’t Ben be like her other partners and insist on skipping the foreplay, get right to the good stuff? Rey can barely come from having her clit touched anyway, it’s too sensitive and makes her feel like champagne bubbles are erupting in her belly. She can’t help but to squirm away from it.

Plus, what if she doesn’t taste good? How _could_ that taste good? She blushes hard, presently, sat in her swivel chair in her cube, pretending to work on financial reports but chewing her nails down anxiously.

Last night, he’d actually gotten _frustrated_ over the whole thing and rolled off her. Said he was too tired, despite the impressive erection she’d been grinding against moments before. And she felt the familiar sting of rejection, that too well-known dread of abandonment. It knitted her stomach and gave her heartburn as she laid beside him, unable to settle down and relax into a natural sleep. 

Things were _fine_ in the morning. Ben kisses her forehead and mumbled about how pretty she was before heading off for work, but Rey can’t let go of the overwhelming fear that _he’s going to leave her, too._ Just like her parents. Just like her last boyfriends. Everyone she cares about (save for Rose and Finn, and by extension Poe, Finn’s boyfriend) always leaves in the end.

She texts Rose after agonizing all morning.

**Rey**  
_do you think Ben will dump me if I never let him go down on me  
This is a serious question be serious please_

**Rose**  
_O M G just let him do it_  
you’ll love it  
_and if you don’t then we can’t be friends ;)_

“So helpful,” Rey grumbles. She goes to lunch and thinks about texting Ben but doesn’t want to seem clingy and needy and annoying. She wants reassurance that he hasn’t changed his mind about her, realized how appallingly inadequate she is as a human being, come to his senses about how unlikely their relationship is to _last_. She settles for sending him a random string of emojis that she instantly regrets and shoves her phone away in her purse for the remainder of the afternoon.

Her train ride home is always long. She lives in Park Slope but works in Manhattan. The commute is worth what she saves in rent, and Ben has never complained about her sixth floor apartment because the elevator - whole terrifying and old - does work, even though Rey never uses it. 

She gets home and toes off her flats, peels off her button-down and slips out of the pencil skirt she wears. It’s summer, and she pushes up the window in her bedroom. Technically, her apartment is sort of an L shaped studio, but it’s just her and more often than not, Ben. It works for her - _for them_. 

She tugs on a paid of short cotton shorts and a crop top that shows off her toned, tan belly. Rey shrugs our if her bra, too - intent on seduction the moment her boyfriend comes through the door. Just to get herself warmed up, she cracks open one of his expensive IPA beers and takes a few big swigs. 

Rey is going to take Rose’s advice. She’s going to let him do it. Tonight.

Overthinking leads her into the shower. She takes time carefully shaving everything below her waist (she’s done her under arms this morning as she yawned through her shower routine). She scrubs herself with soap and water, gets a little distracted as she holds the removable shower head against her sex, trying to enjoy the sensation of water spraying over her clit... but it just makes her legs tremble and her stomach twitch. It’s arousing, but not enough - not _nearly_ enough. With a frustrated growl, she places the handheld back into its hook and shuts the water off. 

Rey opens another beer after pulling on her shorts and crop top. It’s nearing six, Ben should be there any moment. She fishes her phone out of her bag and finds no messages - not even in response to her insane emoji message. She’s just fucking this up all over the place. 

And then she hears whistling in the hall and the door knob turns, and in walks Ben, handsome and shirt sleeves pushed up his firearms. She can usually gauge from the state of his hair what kind of day he’s had - today, it’s a wild, haphazard mess. Rey hands him the half-full beer and he finishes it in a couple big gulps.

“Long day?” she asks, watching as he unbuttons his shirt and untucks it from his slacks. Something very sexy in watching him do this, watching a man go through his rituals as he strips away a hard day’s work and becomes something softer, relaxed. Rey reaches up and peels the material down his broad, muscular shoulders. Rey loves his body, so big and powerful and _strong_. Rey has never felt delicate before Ben. He makes her feel like some cherished, precious treasure.

“Very long,” Ben sighs. He rubs big hands up her arms, over her shoulders, the curve of her spine and little dimples above her ass. Which he squeezes, grinning down at her. “I like this shirt, by the way, this is great,” Ben says, tugging at her hardened nipple through the material. Rey shivers at the heat that runs through her veins, the heat that pools in her core. 

“I wore it just for you,” Rey murmurs, standing on tiptoe to bring their lips together.

Another thing Rey really likes about her new boyfriend: he has the softest, fullest lips she’s ever encountered. She loves to nip and nibble and suck them, eliciting the most delicious noises from her handsome beau. He stoops down her kiss her back properly, tongue sliding against hers in a sinful drag that makes her toes curl.

“You’re frisky,” Ben comments when they break apart, breathless. She can feel him rapidly hardening against her stomach and tilts her head to the side, damp locks brushing over her freckled shoulder.

“Complaining?” she asks playfully.

“Never.” He crushes their mouths together again and walks her backwards, through the open archway into the bedroom. Playfully, he pushes her back onto the rumpled bed and starts to undo his belt. Rey grins coyly, toying with the hem of her crop top, letting it drift higher and higher, so close to revealing the tightened buds of her breasts. 

“You’re killing me, Rey.” Ben kneels in front of her, between her slightly spread thighs, and leans forward to duck his head under the flimsy material and capture one aching peak. Her back arches, head tipping back as pleasure floods her nervous system. She moans softly as he sucks hard, drawing more of her breast into his hot mouth.

Rey tugs greedily on his hair as he suckles her breasts and reaches between her legs to rub her cunt. She’s wet - from playing in the shower but mostly his eager attentions presently - and he groans around her breast as it seeps through her cotton shorts.

“Let me taste you,” he whispers against the side of her boob. “Let me, please Rey, I swear to _God_ it’ll feel so good, just please _fucking let me_...” Ben is speaking nonsense that makes her chest flood with warmth, blush and pleasure, and she heaves a dramatic sigh, pretending that she’s really weighing the risks and benefits. He growls and nips at her.

“Fine,” she groans, giggling as his head snaps up to stare at her in disbelief. Like he’s just won the lottery. Like Christmas has come early.

“ _Finally_ ,” Ben sighs in relief as he slides down her body, then off the bed. Strong hands hook behind her knees to drag her to the edge, so her long legs bracket him and he licks his lips slowly. His golden-brown gaze narrows in on her crotch. Like it’s a separate part of her body that she’s not attached to.

“Just - if you hate it, or its taking too long, just stop,” Rey warns him in a nervous, shaky voice. The way he looks at her center is a little nerve wracking - like she’s a delicious pot roast posed on a plate and he hasn’t eaten for days. Something animalistic in his normally very controlled features. Rey gulps as he slowly inches the fabric of her shorts down her legs.

“Let me know when you need to tap out,” is all Ben says before he shoulders her thighs wider apart and ducks down, bringing his face right up close to her folds.

Rey anxiously fists the sheets in trepidation. She feels his breath fam hot over her damp flesh and squirms.

“Hold still,” Ben says. He doesn’t do anything for the longest time, and Rey whines pitifully. “Patience, kitten.” He grins up at her and she huffs, irritated. Then his tongue, hot and teasing, traces the seam of her, and then between. Up and over her clit then back down to her entrance, which clenches without her permission around him.

“Fuck,” Rey whimpers, not because it feels _amazing_ or anything - ok, it feels nice, sort of - but because she’s embarrassed. Ben hums as he wiggles the muscle up over her, lapping at her slippery, pink sex. He brushes her clit in wide strokes, before sucking it roughly between the twin pillows of his lips, and _that_ , Rey finds, feels good. “More,” she whines. She can’t help but buck her hips, bumping his nose, and then covers her face in humiliation.

“Slow down, Rey. Enjoy it. I am,” he purrs. Rey trembles at his words - is he _really_ enjoying it? She breathes deeply and wills her body to relax as he laps and licks at her. He brings her close, but it’s not enough. His teeth nibble at her clit as he slides a finger inside her, twisting to get the right angle. He taps the special spot inside of her, the one that makes her breath hitch and the soles of her feet to tingle.

“There - that!” Rey exclaims. She presses her hip against his face and Ben seems to press his face deeper into her. She tries not to die of embarrassment as his chin and nose grind into her sex. Combined with his finger, it’s almost enough. 

“Take it, Rey,” Ben says, adding another finger that stretches her delightfully. She groans softly. “Let me give you what you need, kitten.”

“I’ve never cum from this,” Rey admits, and she watches his eyebrows nearly disappear beneath the tangle of wavy dark hair falling over his forehead. “You don’t have to keep going, really, it’s ok.”

“No way,” Ben huffs. He moves quickly, scooping her up and twisting around so he flops onto his back with her above him. “Sit on my face, babe.”

“What?! No!” She shakes her head and tries to wiggle down to where his erection bulges in his briefs, but Ben’s massive paws catch her and drag her up his chest. He squeezes her firm glutes and sinks his teeth into her thigh. Rey yelps.

“Rey, I want you to ride my fucking face. Get up here,” Ben growls. His golden eyes are losing the teasing, playful light - darkening as his pupils expand with desire.

“Won’t I - suffocate you?” she asks in a small, worried voice.

“I certainly hope so,” Ben replies. He’s quickly losing patience. “Now get up here so I can continue tasting you. Please.” 

She sighs but shuffles forward, knees on either side of his head with her cunt hovering over his face. She feels so awkward, but he leans up and wraps his hands around her hips, drawing her further down so he doesn’t have to crane up to reach her. Rey grabs hold of the headboard for support.

The angle makes it better, Rey must admit. His tongue fucks up into her, and then his fingers find their home inside of her. He tickles over her clit in barely there, butterfly soft movements. Three fingers inside and she moans, voice deep and husky and lusty, as the pleasure begins to build on the solid foundation he’s laid.

Before she even realizes that she’s doing it, Rey is grinding her pussy against his face. A deep moan vibrates out of his chest and she arches, hips flexing downwards so his chin is nudging her bundle of nerves. She wants his fingers, tongue, face - all of it - flush up against and deeply inside of her. Those amazingly supple lips latch around her clit and Rey feels her eyes roll back in the sweetest agony.

His grunts are muffled against her core as she rubs over him, enjoying the tightening in her pelvis, ball of heat growing brighter and hotter with each swivel of her body. One hand snakes down to tangle in his hair - Ben positively hums with approval - and the other white-knuckles the headboard.

“I’m gonna - I’m gonna -“ she pants out incredulously. “Ben - ah, yes, _yesyesyes_ \- gonna cum!” And she holds her breath as her body stills, muscles stiffening up as she gasps in delighted and surprised breaths before she explodes, tingles racing up her limbs and over her heated skin. Her vision whites out briefly, blood rushing through her ears, as she rocks against his face and her channel clamps down on his digits. It’s the best orgasm she’s ever had, waves of pleasure crashing down on her, and she slackens her grip on his soft hair before she can rip any out.

Feeling boneless and jelly-limbed, Rey slides off her new boyfriend to collapse at his side while she catches her breath. Ben grins, making a big production of how he licks his lips and still has the residue of her arousal on his chin and nose.

“Fine, you were right,” Rey says, hands up in surrender. “You can do that anytime you like.”

The very best thing that Rey likes about her new boyfriend, she thinks in that moment as he climbs on top of her, is his ability to get her to try new things. Sometimes - ok, _most_ of the time, he’s right.


End file.
